<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>长相欺 by Dear_Margarinet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469562">长相欺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet'>Dear_Margarinet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OOC，脑袋不正屁股歪，狗血淋头</p>
<p>如标题所言，就是一个没什么营养的出轨故事</p>
<p>越狗血我越爽，建议别看</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka, 汪咕哒♀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她盯着手机屏幕上的对话框许久，来来回回地输入又删掉，最后只是发了句，好的，我知道了。接着又点开和男朋友的对话框，问了句，你现在在忙什么。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她心知现在是得不到回复的，也知道今晚她的男朋友不会来找她——总之，晚上她是有空的。抱着腿坐在沙发上思考了一下，翻着手机里的通讯录和各种各样的聊天记录，最后停在了和库丘林的对话上。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她记得这个男人，他是和哥哥一起工作的，也认识自己的男朋友。哥哥对他评价不错，然而自己的男朋友说起他总是带着一股莫名地感慨和艳羡，甚至说得上是妒忌，“他啊，大概是我见过最会玩女人的男人了，不得不说实在是很佩服。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他们见过好几次面，不算多也不算少，譬如是等哥哥下班接着一起去吃饭的时候——她的哥哥，立夏，和库丘林是一个部门里面的同事，两个人很熟，和哥哥聊天的时候，哥哥总会说自己正在和库丘林一起吸烟。兄妹俩很亲近，这些事倒是会互相说起。怎么说都好，毕竟是哥哥的熟人，又是一名男性，自己和他之间都是些很客气的闲聊，她更多是听着两位男生在聊有的没的，偶尔哥哥也会拿他的女朋友们开开玩笑。在这种时候，库丘林只是笑，抽着烟，不发一言。虽然，自己的男朋友那里得知他是个花花公子，但毕竟不熟，很多话倒是没有往心里放，也因此对他抱有一定的距离感。两个人的聊天记录短得很，一下子就翻完了，从最开始拿到通讯录开始的问候，还有自己询问他哥哥下班了没有，哥哥人在哪里，还有一些过节的问候。唯一聊得长一些的，是某次工作遇到瓶颈，跟哥哥抱怨请教，结果哥哥也不擅长，说是库丘林知道怎么干，让她去找库丘林聊聊。她本来觉得这样不太好，还是因为工作要紧去找他人。库丘林三下五除二帮她弄好，把文件重新发回来，把过程也简略叙述了一遍，当作是日后的指导。她问了哥哥库丘林平日里喜欢什么，下一次去等哥哥下班的时候当着哥哥的面把礼物给了他，当作是答谢。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">也不是什么贵重的礼物，手上也有闲钱，加上是自己哥哥的好朋友，难免知道喜好，拜托了人，买了一套中规中矩的钓鱼鱼线。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">仅此而已。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她犹豫了一下，跑去了问自己哥哥。</span>
</p>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">在吗？</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">怎么了？</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">库丘林</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">嗯？他怎么了？</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">我就是想问问，他是个很花心的人吗？</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">还好吧，怎么问这个</span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">就是有些好奇，没事了</span></li>
</ul>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她思来想去，还是给库丘林留言，“你今晚有空吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">过了约莫10分钟，他回复了，“嗯。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">看到他这么一句，她突然不知道要怎么回复了，库丘林还在打字，“需要帮忙吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她下意识地打了个不是，发送之前又想了想，某种意义上她现在确实称得上需要他的帮忙，又删掉，回了句嗯。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">感觉这样还不够，她又加了句，“我今晚能去你家吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">库丘林那头显示了对方正在输入，过了一会消失了，什么回复都没有。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">估计是吓到人家了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她熄了手机，只是拖着被子从客厅回了房间，看着镜子里颓废的自己，觉得还是该好好打点一下，于是洗澡，剃毛，抹身体乳，敷面膜，化妆，一个不落。她看着镜子里的自己一点一点精致起来，又重新看手机，库丘林给了回复，他说好。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她在想，如果库丘林真是大家说的情场高手，应该不会不懂她话里的意思。既然如此，他会不会喜欢稍微成熟一点的女性，她打扮不过是为了今晚能讨他欢心，也是讨自己开心。正考虑要不要喷点香水，看到自己唯一一瓶香水还是自己的男朋友送的，又缩回了手。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">算了，她似乎一直都不擅长讨男人欢心，这次估计也会如此，不如破罐子破摔，放肆这一回，然后当作无事发生好了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她知道库丘林家在哪的。兄妹亲密，就算长大了分开，也会经常见面。有一回两个人约了见面，她着急想见立夏，他正在库丘林家里。哥哥本来是想让她在别的地方等等，她一时着急，想见哥哥，吵着闹着要去。立夏一直宠这个妹妹，一时间也有些心软，她趁着这时候找库丘林，库丘林也有些无奈，也招架不住她这个性子，只好告诉了她自己的地址。她的出现让哥哥吃了一惊，库丘林只是在一旁垂着眼表示自己不知情，倒是把她护住了。哥哥哭笑不得，说他见色忘友。她俏皮地朝库丘林比了个鬼脸，对方也只是笑笑，没说什么。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">去他家的路上她意识到自己还没吃晚饭，她已经饿了，刚好路过一家新开的披萨店，掏出手机问库丘林要不要试一下。末了又问，还是要个拉面好呢？</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">库丘林回复得很迅速，问她是不是也没吃饭，她说嗯。库丘林接着回复，拉面可以在他家里弄，他也没吃饭。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“我感觉就这样去你家不太好。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她有些执意，库丘林便说了句好，“麻烦不要榴莲和洋葱，谢谢。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她有些困惑，但也没说什么，随后他解释了一句，“家里的狗不喜欢。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她捧着个披萨盒走到了库丘林家门前，还没摁门铃，便听到了从门内传来的叮叮当当的铃铛声，动物在嗅东西和挪动的声音，还有几声轻柔的汪汪叫的声音——库丘林的狗就在门后。手指还没摁到门铃，门已经打开了，库丘林带着银丝边框的眼镜，试图把狗挡在门后，然而小家伙还是挤出了个脑袋，吐着舌头盯着披萨盒。他有些无奈，“他们闻到吃的了，抱歉，你不要介意。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她进了屋，不知道把披萨盒放哪，只好放在餐桌上，自己坐在一边。狗狗们全都围了过来趴在桌子上嗅着，还过来蹭她的腿，她只好弯下腰温柔地抚摸起他们。库丘林穿着睡衣，给她端了水后进去厨房忙活。此刻她走去帮忙也不是，继续坐着也不是。直到其中一条狗狗直接跳进她怀里，把她吓了一条，把脑袋枕在她肩膀上，眼神可怜巴巴的——她心软了，抱着他撸起来。这样被动物安抚着，心情倒是好了不少。库丘林出来的时候看到这个场景，也只是笑了笑，把披萨放进了冰箱，换来狗狗们不满的叫声，怀里的狗狗也跳了下去围着他转。她有些于心不忍，“他们不能吃吗……？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“他们有别的吃的，估计是闻到里面的肉味才这么大反应，吓着你了吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她摇摇头，“没有，他们挺可爱的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">库丘林看着她笑了笑，“面条喜欢坨一些的，还是硬一些的？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“坨一点的，可以吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“好。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她小心翼翼地进了厨房，库丘林也不惊讶，叫她帮忙拿碗筷，说是快准备好了。他专心致志地搅拌着浓汤，他的镜片上一片雾气，却没有在意，开始盛面盛汤，又要她帮忙端出来。她照做了，本以为该坐下来吃饭，库丘林又走去储物柜盛狗粮，狗狗们一边叫着一边围着他转，他让狗狗们小声一些，又看了她一眼，怕是吓到她。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“抱歉，平时他们没有那么吵，今天看到没见过的人，还是个女生，有些激动。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“没事，他们又不吓人，你不用那么照顾我，是我麻烦你了才对……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">库丘林没再说什么，看着她的脸好一会儿，说了句吃饭吧，于是两人三狗，低下头默默吃起碗里的东西。库丘林亲手做的拉面很好吃，料也足，放了很多她爱吃的海鲜，异常丰盛。她饿得很，也顾不上得体不得体，狼吞虎咽，端起碗把汤都给喝干净，没忍住还打了个嗝。库丘林看着她在笑，她吐了吐舌头，自觉尴尬，感觉自己在库丘林心里的印象分都快掉干净了。等库丘林吃完后她自觉收拾起碗筷进厨房，库丘林也跟了进来，没说什么，手上却是把她洗碗的话抢了过来。两个人距离很近，她一扭头就能看到库丘林垂下的眼眸，忍不住盯着看了会。水流哗哗作响，库丘林问她怎么了，她回过神来，摇摇头说没事。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“只是，平时没见过你戴眼镜的样子，有些意外……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他笑了笑，伸手去拿厨房用纸擦手，碰巧厨房用纸在她这边的方向，她一下子没反应过来，库丘林整个人凑进来的姿态仿佛是要抱她，又很快地抽回身，一边擦手一边问她是有什么事要自己帮忙。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这么一瞬间，她犹豫了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“那么，不介意的话，你先在客厅坐会，我去忙我自己的事。随便一点，把这里当自己家就好了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“我……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“今晚好像有你喜欢的节目吧？你之前提起过。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“我……不会打搅到吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他笑笑，“不会，也不是什么重要的工作。总之，等你想清楚再跟我说吧。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">最后一句似乎是故意说给她听的。果然，他是懂自己的来意的。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她看着电视，抱着抱枕坐在沙发上，心思早就飘到了别的地方，不知不觉眼神又落到了对着电脑干活的库丘林身上。他坐在另一边的沙发上，专注地在处理文档，她看着他在键盘上敲打的手指，还有戴着眼镜的样子，突然意识到，这人其实长了一副很好的皮相。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">是很多女生会心动的模样。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他有的是让别人迷恋他的资本。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">但其实自己没有很了解他，自己的男朋友更多的，都在背后说些算不上好的奇奇怪怪的评价。想起每次自己和他见面的时间，她从未觉得库丘林是男朋友口中的那种能让女人招之即来挥之即去的人——起码每次对她都是温柔的，可能是看在自己是好朋友的妹妹上，对她特别温和一些。这也不能说明什么，说到底，人不可貌相，她又能看透这皮囊几分呢？</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">库丘林知道她一直在看着自己，也不着急，她的眼神更多是在好奇，也不是很重的眼神，轻飘飘不过，不过倒是弄得自己心思全然没放在工作上。扭头的时候，看到的是抱着抱枕昏昏欲睡的立香。他有些无奈，过去拍了拍她，问她要不要上床睡。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“要在这里过夜的话，也不是不行。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她迷迷糊糊嗯了一声，又伸手拉住了自己的手臂，“你能陪我吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他挑了挑眉，这算是什么？他听立夏说过，自己的妹妹喜欢撒娇这件事。他不傻，多少懂立香身为一个女人大晚上要跑来找他的意思，但是他是不确定的，毕竟在他一向看来，立香都过于单纯可爱了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“你，要和我上床吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这真是，万万没想到的发展，心里起了涟漪。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“我好困……但是，我已经准备好了，穿了很可爱的内衣过来的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“你要看看吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“你男朋友呢？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他记得，她并不是单身的。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她摇了摇头，“不是了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">噢。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他想他大概知道发生了什么了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他有点想逗她，于是当着她的面拉开了她胸前的大蝴蝶结，然后解开了几颗纽扣，她没有反抗，任由自己下手。他看着她一点一点袒露的肌肤，她没骗人，她确实穿了一套足够惹火的蕾丝内衣过来，性感万分。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“好看吗？”她哑着声音问道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他的眼神暗了暗，又解开了几颗纽扣，带着点挑逗的意味，立香还是没反抗，他问了一句，“想好了？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“嗯。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“真的？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“嗯。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他的那一根神经有点松动了，只是伸手去理她的发，把她的头发拂到肩后，又碰了碰她的脸颊，有些热。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“不要摘下眼镜可以吗？”她小声地说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“你喜欢我这样？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“嗯，喜欢。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“是吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他凑过去吻她，止于表面。她似乎是半睡半醒，很温顺地在回应自己。他把她从沙发上打横抱起来，又问了一遍，“确定好了？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“嗯，”她半睁着眼，眼里朦朦一片，“准备好了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">半夜迷糊醒来的时候，她意识到自己并不在自己的床上，这张床更软一些，她觉得自己整个人都要陷进去。接着意识到自己的腿是软的，准确一点，是大腿交接处的酸软，下半身使不上力气。她埋头进枕头里想了想，噢，对，她来找库丘林出轨去了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">看来还真的出轨成功了，还是她主动去问库丘林的。她隐约想起先前的画面，很充分的前戏，她被调动得厉害，第一次仅靠着避孕套上的那一点润滑就能让库丘林挤了进来，饱胀感，透过镜片的那双带着浓郁情欲和挑逗的红眸，抱着自己时在耳边的喘息，还有一个接一个的吻和一下接一下的顶撞。很舒服，舒服到她的呻吟都糊成了一片，抱着他哼哼唧唧不成调。接着便乘着这股快感和醉意，看着他起身脱下避孕套的时候，无意识地睡了过去。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">噢。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她心里面这么感叹了一声。房间里充盈着床头灯的盈盈黄光，她意识到自己背后有人，还有偶尔传来的键盘的敲打声，怕是知道她睡觉不忍心摁得用力，相当克制——想都不用想，那肯定是库丘林。她试图坐起来，但刚直起身子一些，又因为无力倒了回去。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">实在是……太淋漓尽致的性爱了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她还有些混乱，酒还没醒，信息有些超载，觉得有些不可思议——太神奇了，她居然会在这等事上觉得享受，感到愉快，简直是不可思议。她想找自己的手机，想看看时间，但不知道手机在哪，可能是在外面的客厅，她只能看到地上乱七八糟的自己的衣服。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">既然要做的事情已经完成了，她想她不该久留，应该回家。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“醒了？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她说不出话，喉头有些干，再一次尝试起床，挣扎着揽着被子起了来——其实拦着不拦着也没所谓，毕竟该看的不该看的也全让对方看完了，加上还是自己要求的，哪里还有矜持可言，库丘林怕不是觉得她就一个荡妇罢了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“现在几点了？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“凌晨一点半。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">库丘林半个身子坐进被窝里，上半身赤裸着，怀里还抱着手提电脑，显然还在工作。她看了他好一会儿，不知道要说什么，隐约想起今晚大概是七八点来的他家，觉得时间有点对不上，“我是不是睡了很久……？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“还好，快两个小时而已，不继续睡吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“你为什么不睡觉？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他没想到自己会这么问，有些意外，但没有回答，转移了个话题，“酒醒了？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她点点头，又摇摇头，觉得还是有些晕沉。她拖着被子想下床，然而力气实在是不够，直到她的肚子响起了一串咕噜声，她低头看了看自己的肚皮，一时无语。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“饿了么？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她诚实地点了点头。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“也对，做爱还挺消耗体力的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">行。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“可乐要么？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">虽然不懂所以然，但还是点点头，毕竟自己还是口渴的。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">接着库丘林便合上了电脑，掀开被子下了床，在地上捞起上半身的睡衣披上，也没扣好扣子，看得见他的胸膛腹肌，说是让她等等。再接着，她闻到了从厨房传来的披萨的味道，库丘林在重新热披萨。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她想起一个词，叫歪打正着。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">库丘林捧着披萨进来的时候她忍不住吞了吞口水，似乎真的被饿到了——明明晚上才吃了那么多，也不知道怎么又饿了。库丘林似笑非笑地看着她，把披萨放在了床上。她意识到自己要是伸手去拿披萨，便是真的衣不蔽体，关键是光着身子吃东西确实很奇怪。库丘林把他身上的睡衣给了她，她套上，袖子有些大，库丘林又挨了过来帮她挽起袖子。凑过来的时候她看着库丘林的侧脸，一时间鬼迷心窍，着了魔一样觉得他真的过分好看。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她双手捧着一块披萨在小口小口地吃，库丘林给她开了罐可乐，她也接过照喝不误。面前的人赤身裸体地坐在她面前吃起了披萨，换在平时她肯定会觉得害臊，可是现在，今晚，该发生的不该发生全都发生了一遍，也没什么丢脸不丢来呢羞耻不羞耻一说了。于是她便偶尔盯着库丘林的肌肉线条发呆——他确实，很性感，肌肉也很结实，穿上衣服看不见那种，然而脱下后全都是，特别是那几块腹肌。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他确实有睡别人的理由。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">得，自己的脑袋瓜算是彻底当机了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">库丘林看着她吃饱喝足，接过空了的可乐罐，放在了床头。她不知道要说什么，只是盯着库丘林看，想着自己现在吃饱了，该有力气了，应该下床回家了，于是说了句谢谢。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">披萨盒被库丘林扔在地上，库丘林重新凑过来吻她，很温柔，也带着那么几分欲望，“来之前，你是喝了多少酒？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">果然，被对方发现自己的醉态了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“洗澡前一瓶红酒……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“然后就醉到了现在？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“我没有醉，”她小声地辩解，“我还是知道自己在干什么，也知道自己找你出轨了……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“是吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">库丘林说这话的时候和她靠得很近，又伸手重新把她圈进怀里，亲吻了她的额。她突然害羞起来，这么近的调情，还是第一次，也未免太过撩人，“我要走了……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“大半夜的走去哪？外面可没有车能让你回家的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">说罢他又吻了上来，“嗯，可乐味的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她有些意乱情迷，小声地问道，“不好吗？还是喜欢拉面味的？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">库丘林在她耳边留下一串轻笑，手开始触碰她衣服底下的皮肤，意图不能再明显——他就没打算那么快放过她，好吧，谁叫自己就喜欢自投罗网呢？这能怪谁？等他摸到自己的乳房，来回拨弄着顶端的那一点的时候，她还是忍不住发出了呻吟。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“我觉得，都很好，”他凑过来亲吻她的脖颈，她不自觉地昂头让他亲起来，又扶着库丘林的手臂哼哼起来——这个男人太会挑逗了，“只要是你，都很好。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她看到了库丘林的眼神，有些着迷。库丘林伸手撬开她的唇，她乖巧地舔吮着自己的手指起来。眼神有些散，朦朦胧胧，但意识还是在的，她的确清楚自己在干什么——太乖了，也太可爱了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">可爱到只想让人继续欺负她。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她在她男朋友面前，也是这样的姿态吗？这样想着，居然有些醋劲，又坏心眼地把她抱过来些，好让她刚好坐在自己的性器上，两个人赤裸相对，这样若有若无的摩擦更有情趣些，她又开始抚摸自己——总是这样，两只手总是闲不下来，这里碰一下那里摸一下，还要人抱她，完全不知道什么叫火上浇油，天生就这幅媚态，让人欲罢不能。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他把她放平在床上，再一次和她接吻起来，她表面功夫还行，实际上吻技差得可以。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“张开嘴，把舌头伸出来，刚刚教会你的，醒来了怎么忘了？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他压低了声音咬了咬她耳垂，她很听话地照做了，被自己吻到气喘吁吁，趴在自己肩膀上喘气。他继续抚摸着她，挑逗着她，看着她无比可爱的反应。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“还，还要再做吗？”她的声音有些软，似乎是没料到自己会这么干。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“嗯，吃饱了，就要干点正事。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">哪有主动送上门还不要的道理呢？更可况这个人还是立香。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">如此可爱。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“唔……我以为一次就够了呢……毕竟我只是……想试试出轨……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">她说到后面声音又含糊起来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“对啊，我现在不就在当你的情夫吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“那，还要再做多少遍呀……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他倒是听出了撒娇的味道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“家里还剩最后两个避孕套，我打算把它们都给用完。”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OOC，严重OOC，可以当作私设咕哒</p><p>其实这篇本质是相声，没什么好看的，觉得无聊请自行退出，不要强求</p><p>反正贼无聊，还狗血</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">立香整个人都软下来，此刻正躺在他身边。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他很喜欢她的种种反应，很不成熟，也很不熟练——稍微让他有些惊讶，本以为不会差到这个地步，但是还是很意外。第一次的时候本来没想放过她，但她实在是太稚嫩了，一双眼迷蒙而湿润地看着你，也不知道要怎么迎合，只是很单纯地等着下一步的动作，无比被动。顶进去的时候被紧紧裹住的感觉实在再好不过，进出的时候她会扶着自己的腰，或者放在自己的手臂上。她的甬道很浅，很轻易就顶到了深处，以至于没开始多久她就忍不住叫唤。后来的两次他还是很好地克制住了自己，没太过分地欺负她，他的恶趣味很足，硬是抵弄磨合，上下夹击，听着她溃不成军，看着她高潮了几次，总算满意了些。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">当然，这是不够的，远远不够，她还是不太了解男人的习性，又或者，不够了解他的癖好。她最后一次高潮的时用的是后入体位，她喊得无比动情，甚至还喷了水。把她翻过来看时，她的表情可爱得过分，带着点满足，又有点委屈。凑下去亲她，她还会不满地哼一声，又乖乖地和你继续亲起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">怎么就那么听话？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她动了动，挣扎着起来，披上了自己的睡衣，问他家里有没有卸妆的东西，她想卸个妆再睡。趁她在浴室收拾的时候，他起来点了一根烟，飘飘然起来。他很清楚立香还没有和自己的男朋友分手，来找他出轨无非是寂寞或者是意气用事。他对这方面的道德观念倒是无所谓得很，他还没有如此高的觉悟，只是觉得，既然自己也喜欢，为何不可呢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">某种意义上，他确实是喜欢她的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">醒来时她发觉自己躺在库丘林怀里，自己被抱得好好的，也被裹得好好的，下意识觉得有些意外，她已经很久没被那么抱着睡觉了。库丘林还在睡着，也不知道现在几点，实在是累得不行，昨晚结束的时候都快下半夜了，她只是大致洗了把脸把妆给卸了就直接倒床上睡着了，也没管库丘林到底干了点什么。库丘林察觉到她翻身，又换了个姿势抱她，眼睛还闭着。彻底清醒过来时，腰还是酸疼，坐起来后库丘林已经穿戴好进来了，跟她说了句早安，又凑上来亲了亲她，看着她没动，似乎是等着她的回应。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她有些迟疑，但还是凑上去碰了碰他的唇，他这才满意地笑了笑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不知道算是哪一门调情。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她扶着腰进了浴室洗漱更衣，看来库丘林很早醒，把一切都收拾妥帖。出来的时候库丘林在做午饭，狗狗们已经在房间里四处溜达过来蹭她的腿，突然想起昨晚一晚他们都没进过房间坏过事，忍不住问了一句，“晚上的时候他们睡哪里？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哪都睡，客厅，走廊，书房，总之，他们自己有自己的癖好习惯，我也管不着。如果我关了房门，他们会知道不能进来。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">确实，进来了也不知道会闹成什么样，不进来挺好的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">……算了，早知道不问了，总感觉话里有话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“能帮我喂一下他们吗？碗和狗粮是放一起的，装满就行。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她点点头，去储物柜把狗粮装好，接着蹲在地上看着狗狗们大口大口地咀嚼吞咽，又抚摸起他们来。库丘林扭头出来时，看到她被夹在中间，意外地融为了一体，觉得有些好笑。吃饭时两人相对无言，她也不知道要说什么。库丘林倒是轻松自在，翻起了手机。她想起自己已经一整天没看手机了，估计有人要着急了。又完全想不起自己放哪了，一通忙乱后，还是库丘林在沙发垫底下找到了她的手机。她小声地说了句不好意思。 两个人并排坐在沙发上，库丘林只是掐了掐她的脸，“他是个很花心的人吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她脸一红，意识到这是昨天她和哥哥的聊天，显然是哥哥去找库丘林问自己妹妹的异常了，“不要告诉哥哥……他会生气的……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我什么都没说，放心好了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“以及，你要不要回一下你男朋友的信息？他过来找我了，问我你是不是来找过我了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她意识到事情的不对劲，翻开了手机，发现有着十几条的记录，都是自己的哥哥和男朋友的，无非是对她彻夜不回短信，又跑去库丘林家里一事表示疑惑。男友问她的最新动态是怎么一回事，她一皱眉，“他为什么会知道我来找你了？我发的动态只是……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">嗯，一张披萨的图，角落里还带上了库丘林的狗。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">什么叫喝大了完全不记得自己干过这回事，现在就懂了——有点脑子的都知道她来库丘林家了，谁叫库丘林的头像连着不多的动态，都是自己家的狗，多余的别的动态都不会多发。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">行，这怕不是第一次出轨就被抓了个现行，果然喝酒害人，不然也不至于如此。库丘林拿过她的手机在看她和男朋友的聊天记录，“你想要我说什么比较好？瞒着你哥容易，瞒着你男朋友可能不太容易。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不知道，”她很诚实，“你要不帮我想个？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哟，倒是出轨出得理直气壮的，我喜欢。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">……这不就是不知道怎么想借口么。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">见她着实无奈，库丘林笑了，凑过来说，“你亲我一下，我帮你想个。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你真的不是在占我便宜么……？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">库丘林笑得意味深长。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她意识到她就不该来，觉得有些头疼，毕竟生米已经煮成熟饭，也没法撤回，只是把手机抽走了，自己另寻办法，“那我先走了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">还没起身就被他家的狗扑了上来蹭了一顿，她慌忙抱住，躲不过狗狗用自己的鼻子蹭她的脸，库丘林托着脑袋看着她笑，揉了揉狗狗的脑袋，示意让狗狗安分下来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“……”还不让走了，她泄气了，“你帮我想个嘛。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">语气倒是软下来几分。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">算了，这回还是放过她，调戏太过也不是什么好事。他举起手机，当着她的面给她男朋友和哥哥发了一样的内容，“她说有些无聊，来我家逗狗，玩了一会儿就回去了。昨晚我没看手机，怎么了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“一晚上过去了，她到现在都没理我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我不知道哎，她走了之后我有别的女人来了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">意义不能再明确了，是个成年人都知道库丘林的意思——不得不说这确实是个不错的借口，完美地让所有人不再追问为什么昨晚你也跟着凭空消失。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">此处对话出现了分叉，哥哥回复了一句“又来这套。”不知道他是不是察觉到库丘林没在说实话，库丘林只是一笑，没再回复。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">而自己的男朋友的回复则是，“不是吧？你又有新的女人了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她皱眉，没说什么。他只是回复了句，“没有呀。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你这小子，是上次那个吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他没回复了，觉得有点没意思，何况说到这，已经差不多了，剩下的就让他自己去想吧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">末了自己的男朋友又补了句，“真有你的啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他回复了一个微笑的表情，当是对话结束。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">立香好奇地扬了扬眉，“谁啊？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他说的应该是我前任吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“真的是前任吗？”她狐疑道，“难道不该还有其他人么？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他有些好笑地看着她，“什么其他人？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她欲言又止，最后还是摇摇头，说没事。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“觉得我其实有很多女人？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看这反应，自己是说对了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这个暂且不论，虽然在一个公司，但他和我本身就不熟，他会知道我有什么亲近的人么？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“……你和他平时都聊这些吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哪些？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“大概就是，这种意淫的话？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">原来她还是懂她男朋友的话背后含义的啊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他耸耸肩，“他单方面比较多。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“一直都这样吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他缓了缓，思索了一会儿还是说了出来，“嗯，一直都这样。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她的反应很平静，似乎是老早就知道了这件事一样，既不惊讶也不意外，只是移开了视线，继续撸自己的狗狗。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你不回复他们吗？”他问道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他们刚来找完你，我现在就回复，岂不是就暴露了吗？我打算晚上再找他们，跟他们说手机没电了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">哦？倒是挺有骨气。他有些欣赏了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“还有别的安排吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">此刻她垂下眼，看着库丘林探过身来给试了好几次仍然失败的她系安全带，两个人的手碰到一起，她突然有些慌，下意识想撤开手，又感觉似乎会尴尬，只好没再动，末了说了句谢谢。他对着她笑了笑，绕回去驾驶座。她不知道他在打什么算盘，本身自己就没有安排，库丘林也不是会对自己做很过分的事情的人，就随他去吧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她安静地坐在车上不发一言，看着窗外的风景，直到库丘林开到附近的大型超市的停车场，“家里剩下的东西不多了，打算今天来一趟，刚好，也能顺路送你回家。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她没有什么所谓，跟着下了车。取了手推车之后两个人便并肩走在了一起，库丘林在烘培区挑牛角面包，转过头来问她要不要。她愣了愣，摇摇头，“这个不好吃。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她指了指旁边的另一个牌子的，“那个，更好吃一些，没那么腻。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">库丘林笑了笑，“是吗？那听你的，我试一下。”挑了两盒面包之后，又问了一句那你呢。她叹口气，也拿了一盒放进手推车，算是默许了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">换来库丘林的一声轻笑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">两个人便一起逛了起来。她想起自己家里乱糟糟的，已经很久没有好好收拾过，似乎也是处于什么都没有的状态。她大致想了想，把要买的，能买的，全都一股脑放进去推车里——各种吃的喝的用的清洁的，她想到最近能做些什么呢，把家里好好打扫干净，把自己男朋友的东西全都扔掉不说，顺带着把他留下来的痕迹都抹干净好了。她想到朋友给她发的照片，甚至隐隐觉得有些反胃。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“怎么了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“啊，”她回过神来，“在想有没有买空气清新剂的必要而已……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她把东西放回去货架，两个人一起逛的时候都挺安静，基本上都是库丘林在一旁等着她挑选，明明说要来购物的人是他，结果自己买的东西比他还多，对此库丘林也没有表示什么。走到个人护理区时她顺带拿了新的牙刷牙膏，库丘林拿了一罐漱口水——顺带三盒全新的她不知道牌子的避孕套。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">噢，对，昨晚都用完了。不得不说，她是第一次体验一晚上连着三发的感觉，也是第一次觉得做爱会让人那么舒服……好吧，稍微能理解为什么他会受欢迎——库丘林有的是资本，他可以让女人足够开心，纯粹的肉体上的开心。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她瞄了一眼尺寸，又迅速看了眼牌子和标价——还不便宜，一盒还只有三个，搞得怪矜贵的。她眉一皱，突然好奇起来，不知道牌子与牌子之间还能有什么巨大的差别。显然，她经验少，先前用的都是满大街都是的牌子，最后纠结不过来，还是开口问，“这个牌子……和别的……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“比较舒服。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯……？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“两个人都会觉得比较舒服的避孕套，很薄，”他似笑非笑地看着自己，顺带指了指另一个牌子的，“那个，基本上没什么女生会喜欢，我的经验。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">估计不是故意的，但偏偏就指在了自己用的牌子上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">当然重点不在这，她盯着库丘林的脸认真地问了句，“你到底有过多少个女人？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“没几个，”他的笑意在不断扩大，“目前，只有你一个。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她不太确定这话的意思，想了想，也拿了两盒避孕套，“那我也试试好了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你还想跟谁试？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“——没想到你还管挺多的，库丘林。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他挑挑眉，“情夫嘛，偶尔也得吃吃醋。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">……怎么觉得这人当情夫还挺起劲的，莫非就喜欢给别人戴绿帽？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">结账的时候她坚持连带着把库丘林那份也给结了，在收银台时还稍微倔了一会儿，库丘林软下来。把东西一袋一袋装进车里的时候，天都快黑了。库丘林问她地址，快到楼下的时候她突然眉一皱，心都被提到了嗓子眼上，连忙抓着库丘林的手臂，“不要停外面——快开去车库，他来了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">库丘林有些惊讶，“你男朋友吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯，”她点点头，“我看到他的车了，总之先去车库，车库理我的楼栋很远，他向来都喜欢停外面，不会去车库的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“等下，他应该认不出我的车吧？要这么紧张吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不，他认得你的车，”她叹口气，“他……会跟我说一些你的事，好几次他都提到你的车了，还在路上给我指过。总之，他已经知道我和你昨晚呆在一起了，现在你再出现在我家楼下就不太好……你在车库稍微等我一下可以吗？我很快就回来。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他照办了，保险起见，在车库里找了个很隐蔽的位置。她深吸一口气，随手拿了一袋东西便回家了，走到家门前不出意料地看到自己男朋友在外面等的身影。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你怎么来了？”她假装惊讶地看着男朋友。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“啊，你回来了……给你打了几个电话都说关机了，一直联系不上你人什么的，还挺担心的，所以过来看看，”又看了看她提着的购物袋，“去超市了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你给我打电话了吗？抱歉哦，我昨晚回到家就睡下了，忘了给手机充电，出门逛街逛到一半才发觉手机没电了……”她放下袋子，把手机掏了出来，以防万一，她很早就把手机给关了，这么一看也看不出什么端倪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嘛，我看到你的动态，是去库丘林家了吧……我还去问过他了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">噢，那段聊天自己可是一直在旁边看着直播的呢，她当然知道了，“嗯，稍微有些无聊，所以昨晚去找哥哥抱怨了一下，他给了我个建议，就去帮忙遛狗了，没想到还挺累人的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她开了家门，假装什么事都没有，两个人一起进了屋，“挺乱的，最近你不来，我也懒得收拾了——不知道你今晚要来，我还打算干点别的事。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">男朋友自觉尴尬，他确实很久没来找过她，无非都在外面和别的女人鬼混。她意外地平静，“今天去超市，没看到你喜欢的饮料，先喝口水吧，你在外面等了多久？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“也没有很久，刚到而已。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她没再问什么，只是递过水，开始收拾购物袋里的东西，接着回房间，锁上门，开了手机找库丘林，“你还在吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯，还在车库，才20分钟，你还好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯，我没事。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她突然不知道还要说些什么。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他应该还没走吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她盯着这行字，没回复，换了下穿了两天的衣物。既然晚上过来了，估计是想过夜，很碰巧，他并不想在此刻见到他，也不想让他留下来过夜。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“还没，我不想让你等我太久。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我没关系。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她看着这行字顿了顿。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她的男朋友还不及一个情夫来得体贴，到底当时的自己是有多傻，才会选择和他在一起。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你可以先回家，东西可以暂时放在你那吗？真的很不好意思。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他要留下来过夜吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她没再回复，放下了手机，突然动摇了起来。男朋友在敲她的房门。她有些抗拒，过了一会儿才开，闪身出来后把房门重新关上，“我刚在换衣服，准备去洗个澡。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">男朋友没有说话，似乎是不太好意思说出来，她也不着急，径直走去浴室。出来后坐在沙发上开了电视，“怎么了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">男朋友欲言又止，“只是想起很久没来找你……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“没关系，”她擦着头发，“我今天生理期了，你来陪我我也挺高兴的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哎？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“毕竟生理期还挺不舒服的嘛，”她弯了弯嘴角，无视自己男朋友的惊讶和些许的失望，又重复了一遍，“你能陪我也挺好的，我现在还有些肚子疼呢。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">稍微晚些的时候，男朋友说自己明天还要开会，得回去准备一下，便离开了。她也没在意，只是想让他快点走，晚上的时候也没多管他，借着不舒服的名义，跑去整理了一下浴室和房间，而他便趁着这样的空隙一直在手机上跟别人聊天，以前她傻，以为他只是忙着工作，现在她睁一眼闭一眼，假装不知道他在找别的女人聊天的模样——也好，她也能清闲下来，如今她也没法好好应付他，还不如将错就错。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">再三确定她的男朋友已经开车走远后，她急急忙忙回了房间，给库丘林打了个电话，过了好一会儿库丘林才接起来，有些喧闹。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你在哪？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我现在就过去，稍微出来遛了个弯。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“什么啊，不是都叫你回去了吗？如果在路上的话就不用再特地回来了……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">本来是想早点赶自己男朋友走的，没想到居然用了那么久。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“没有呀，”她听出他的笑意，“我在等外卖，一会儿我过去了，我们一起吃吧——噢，你吃饭了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不会是一直在等着吧，等到现在这个点才去买东西吃，她突然有些心软，“好，那我现在下去车库找你。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“车库确实挺远的，我一会儿停你家楼下吧，他估计走了吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯，已经走了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你等一会再下来吧，我还没到。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">库丘林重新给她发短信的时候她急急忙忙冲了下楼找到库丘林，库丘林只是笑着看着一路风风火火的她，听着她一直在道歉，只是从外卖袋子里掏出了一罐冰可乐贴在她的脸上，“好了，赶紧拿着东西上楼，才六月初，不是晚上能穿着睡衣跑来跑去的季节。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——东西实在是太多了，库丘林多跑了一趟才把东西都拿上来，她有些不好意思，“家里有点乱……最近一直没怎么好好收拾过……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“啊？看着还好啦，先把肉放冰箱吧，不然要化了，还真是有够久的啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你一直在等吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“想着你估计没那么快，”他回答得漫不经心，“我回了一趟家把东西放下，然后喂了狗，快到你家的时候点了个附近的外卖——炸鸡噢，你喜欢的吧？接着你就给我打电话了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯？你怎么知道的？”她坐在沙发上，接过了库丘林递过来的盒子，“看着好好吃的样子啊……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">库丘林看着她发出一串笑声，她突然意识到现在这样的自己就像个小孩，不禁脸红了红，又结果他递过来的开好的可乐，“是吧，上网找了一下，发现了附近有好吃的，你不知道吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她摇摇头，“不对，又被你带跑偏了，你怎么知道我喜欢吃什么的？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他笑着没回答，“好了，快吃吧，凉掉了就不好吃了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好吃，真的太好吃了，吃到后面连库丘林都忍不住一边笑一边伸手帮她擦嘴，“你还真的是个小孩子啊。”她讷讷地接过纸巾，胡乱擦了一把后又去洗了把脸。库丘林看着她忙里忙外地转着收拾，去阳台抽了根烟。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">等他吸完烟的时候，他才发觉立香把客厅的灯熄了，只留了一盏昏暗的黄灯。他笑了一下，心想这个小孩又想暗示些什么，她的房门半掩着，里面的光倾斜出来，他推开了门，看到立香已经躺在床上玩手机，知道他来了也不惊讶。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">倒是越发熟练。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他看着她赤裸在空气外的双腿，解开了领口的扣子，躺到了她身边，她看了他一眼，继续看着手机，由着他把自己抱进怀里抚摸她，亲吻她的额发。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“吃饱了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“一会儿饿了你再去买呗。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他拿过她的手机放在了一边，凑到她肩窝上埋着，低低地笑了起来，“还要吃披萨吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">果不其然听到了她极其不愿的声音，“——不要。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他稍微拉开她的衣领，开始舔咬她的肩窝，手绕到她的背上，“那想吃什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“唔……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他拉开了距离，看着她的脸，把她的一条腿拉到自己身上，“你先想想。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她很认真地想了想，“……烤串可以吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯，可以，”他忍不住亲了她一口，“晚上的夜肆肯定有烧烤摊——铁板烧鱿鱼串，怎么样？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们开始接吻起来，他很不客气地四处抚摸她的身体，他再一次，欣赏起她的躯体，今天她没有喝酒，状态清醒，虽然害羞，但还是很坦诚地让他就这么看着。前戏做了很久，他不断地亲吻啃咬她的肌肤，他的指尖从她的锁骨掠过，柔软胸部，沿着中轴线一路划到肚脐，再到稀疏的毛发，他听到她闷哼了一声。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">既然是清醒的，那么更应该记住这种感觉。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">只有他能给予的快感。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他继续和她接吻起来，看着她蒙上水汽的一双眼，觉得万分怜爱。她开始像只小猫一样，伸出舌头舔弄挑逗自己。他抱着她，压低了声音问，“避孕套放在哪？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“唔……柜子里……但不是新买的……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他起身去拿，看到包装上的品牌名，挑着眉对她笑。她脸一红，“那你自己去浴室拿你喜欢的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那样好像有点不解风情……”他看着她，“我能不戴吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“地板挺凉快的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哎真的吗？这个真的超难用的，完全感觉不到快感的那种。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她有些梗住，“……我算是懂了，今晚的你是不是不太行，我还以为你平均能一夜三次，想着这次将就完结束了就可以下床去拿个新的接着继续——”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我一晚五次都行，但是你啊，普普通通三次都受不了还那么大口气，看来昨晚就不该有所保留，关键是用这个真的很打折扣——”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那你到底戴不戴啦！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“行，戴就戴，你别后悔，”他撕开了包装袋，“我把话说前面了，今晚你别想好过。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“库丘林，你今晚话怎么那么多，你不就是馋我身子吗！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哈？难道不是你馋我身子吗！你这女人到底怎么回事啊？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“够了，你到底做不做？不做就拉倒！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“做！现在开始谁说话谁就是畜生！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">……</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">完事后两个人一起瘫在了床上，她连翻身的力气都没了，挣扎着找到了自己的手机看了眼时间，行，做得有够久的。库丘林凑过来吻她，“是不是很难受？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她点点头，有气无力，“你帮我把剩下的给扔了，太难用了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他抱着她在笑，胸膛的震动贴着身子传来，她叹口气，“你别笑了……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“算了，对比过了你以后就知道了，该死心的总得死心。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她闭上了眼，库丘林在无言地哄她。也未免太亲密了些，她翻了个身背对着他，这样的情夫，是不是过分靠谱了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“饿了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯，有点。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那我先去洗个澡，还要我带点什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“——不用了，你去洗澡就好了，我没那么饿。你回家吧，自便。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这是哪一出，睡完就翻脸吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她没理。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“……生气了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">还是没搭理。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">库丘林看着她的背影，只是笑了笑，坐起来又亲了亲她，“那我先去洗个澡。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她就在这片晦暗不明的灯光里看着库丘林离开，她坐了起来，叹了口气。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">也不知道自己在做什么，可能只是寂寞了吧，又在这个时候，偏偏碰上了会对谁都很温柔的他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她披了件衣服，走到了厨房喝水，路过浴室时听到了水流声，又重新回到床上躺着。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">库丘林给她的感觉很不一样，很不正经，也很正经，很风流，也很体贴，和她所有的前任都不一样——以至于稍微有些陷下去，轻微的一点。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">库丘林回来了，身上套着自己男朋友的浴衣。她假装睡着了，她察觉到库丘林走到了她面前，帮她盖好了被子，顺便熄了灯。接着她察觉到旁边床褥的凹陷，床单和被子的摩擦声，他安静地躺在了自己旁边。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她在黑暗里睁开眼，有点想哭，不知道是哪里来的多愁善感。她假装翻了个身，平躺着，却听到床架传来吱呀一声，库丘林好像凑了过来，房间很黑，窗帘拉得紧，什么光都没有，她察觉到库丘林在动，但不知道在干什么，随后感受到的，是他发丝垂下来的瘙痒，连带着在额头上的一个轻柔的吻。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“晚安，我的宝贝。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她不敢动，直到确认到他睡下，重新睁开眼，再也睡不着。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">是真的想哭，太好笑了，自己的男朋友居然连一个随便找的情夫都不如。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">自己到底在干些什么蠢事。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>